Castles and Dreams
by BRMorgan
Summary: Richard Castle estava em um dia normal de sua rotina diária na Divisão de Homicídios de Nova York, até a cena do crime parecer um tanto... confusa. Ambientado no episódio 03x11 - Nikki Heat - um possível AU, cuidado ao ler!


Tudo começa como sua rotina sempre foi, copo de café bem forte, login no Departamento de Polícia de Nova York, distintivo, arma e licença no lado direito da mesa, fichas e mais fichas para catalogar e rever antes de fazer o relatório final.

Respirou fundo e sentiu o aroma do café matinal, como ele trazia aquele arzinho de que as coisas iriam ficar melhores durante a manhã, se não fosse o maldito telefone tocar ali perto. Já sabia o que se tratava. Quando aquele telefone tocava só poderia significar uma coisa: Assassinato para se resolver.

– Castle. - disse apenas esperando pelo pior.

Todos os casos mais bizarros caíam em sua mesa, sem exceção. Quando mulheres desaparecidas apareciam em construções em estado de congelamento total, gente morta cobertas de caramelo, partes de gente morta aparecendo em qualquer outro lugar em que não deveriam aparecer de jeito nenhum.

Além dessa ocupação como o "Detetive-da-Morte-Esquisita", havia mais outro probleminha a ser solucionado fazia quase 2 anos: aquela escritora intrometida que ocupava a cadeira ao seu lado, que encarava as fichas de homicídios hediondos como se fosse revistinhas em quadrinhos. Uma criança perdida dentro de uma loja de doces fechada, era isso que Kathryn Beckett era.

A mundialmente famosa escritora de Best-sellers de suspense policial estava ali o oportunando todos os dias desde a barganha feita pelo Prefeito da Cidade para que ela acompanhasse a Divisão de Homicídios na resolução de casos. O que ela fazia de melhor? Torrar sua paciência e incomodar nos casos com suas teorias fantasiosas. A gota d'água era essa idéia absurda de ter um filme baseado nos livros que a escritora fizera inspirado em sua pessoa. Nos jornais, o ator era um canadense nada parecido com ele e que já fizera alguns seriados de ficção-científica sem muito sucesso. Péssimo! O cara nem tinha o charme que o Detetive do livro, Jameson Rook, tinha! Um insulto ao seu Ego e ainda mais pela falta de consideração que Beckett mostrava quando era para tratar sobre um personagem baseado nele mesmo.

Afinal de contas: O que um cara ordinário como ele, pai solteiro, cuidando da mãe com complexo de diva era tão visado pela escritora? Era só um cara normal, fazendo o trabalho normal de um cotidiano normal na Polícia de Nova York.

Bem, não tão normal assim, já que ao receber a notícia de seu amigo e parceiro Detetive Ryan de que um corpo fora achado em um beco do Brooklyn, provavelmente o dia seria de pesquisa intensa e mais tempo aturando a escritora. Agora era ir lá e tentar não ter seu raciocínio investigativo embaralhado pelas teorias caóticas de Beckett.

Percebeu a comoção policial na esquina do beco, desligou o carro e respirou fundo. Kate Beckett não era fácil de se lidar, ainda mais quando estava ali aquela hora da manhã, acompanhando avidamente a investigação como se fosse numa excursão no Museu do Macabro. Detetive Castle ajeitou seu casaco e deu uma checada em sua arma no coldre preso abaixo de seu braço esquerdo dentro do casaco. Com um olhar descrente e entediado para se proteger do sorriso caloroso e incrivelmente belo da escritora sem noção, ele foi até ao corpo da casamenteira aparentemente jogada do alto de um prédio e perfurada em uma gradinha de jardim. Horrível de se ver.

Mas Beckett estava mais do que empolgada, o sorriso enorme naquele rosto tão redondo e cheio de expressões. Como alguém como ela gostava de sentir essa morbidez tão perto? Castle as vezes se questionava o motivo dela ter vindo para o Departamento em primeiro lugar: Não parecia ser "em busca da inspiração perfeita", parecia ser uma obsessão com os assassinatos. Bem, do jeito que a escritora narrava em seus livros, esse fascínio pela Morte era tão atrelado a sua vida que tudo na vida dela parecia ser uma festa de cores e muito confete jogado em cima. Ex-esposos, ex-namorados, glamour, luxo e fama.

– Por que será que não estou surpreso...? – ele murmurou se abaixando para ver o corpo mais de perto.

– Oh oh! Castle! Ryan vai se casaaaaar! – Beckett disse em um tom mais íntimo, mas naturalmente gentil. – Olha só, ele vai pedir a mão da Jennie... – o detetive mais novo ficou mais do que vermelho e concordou balbuciando.

– Bem, é... Eu queria pedir a mão dela hoje à tarde, mas já que...

– Ryan, isso é uma boa notícia. – disse Richard Castle sendo o mais profissional possível, mas havia o fator "mulher morta" ali perto deles. Beckett tentou intimidá-lo com um de seus biquinhos de tristeza fingida.

– Você é tão estraga-prazeres... - o cutucando no ombro - Então Ryan... Como vai ser? - detetive Castle imaginou se a empolgação dela era contagiosa, já que seu próprio coração estava mais rápido que o normal. Talvez aquele assunto todo de casamento estivesse afetando a parede sólida de emoções de Richard Castle.

– E-eu não sei... Pensei em levá-la em um passeio de helicóptero... – Os olhos de Beckett estavam grudados no anel de noivado que Ryan mostrava orgulhoso, olhos grandes, castanhos claros e tão maravilhados com a notícia de casamento que Castle teve que amolecer na defesa por um instante. Ela era realmente adorável quando se tratava de assuntos emocionais entre os colegas.

– Fogos de artifício...? - opinou Beckett juntando as mãos e torcendo-as como se aquilo tudo fosse um plano maléfico de um super-vilão.

– É uma boa idéia... – disse Ryan com um sorriso sonhador.

– E tem que ser à noite...! Sobrevoando o Hudson...? – a cara de Ryan foi ficando mais boba ainda ao imaginar o cenário romântico. - Vai ser fantástico! Ela vai amar!

– Oh sim... Viagens de helicóptero... – cortou Castle recebendo um bilhete de seu colega de trabalho Esposito. – Corta essa e pede logo a mão dela... Além de você economizar uma grana, ainda vai ter a garota se derretendo sem muito motivo...

– Sem motivo?! – Beckett ficou escandalizada com a opinião do Detetive. – Pedir a mão de uma garota em casamento é um evento inigualável que jamais se repetirá no Universo!

– Bem, eu já fiz isso umas duas vezes, não vi evento histórico algum neles... – Castle comentou caminhando atrás de Esposito para verificar os outros policiais e a Equipe de CSU. - E você mesma deveria saber o quanto histórico o "evento" pode ser... - Beckett fez uma careta de depreciação.

– Por isso seus casamentos não foram pra frente... – replicou Beckett de modo provocativo.

– Assim como os seus... - ele respondeu rapidamente.

– Uma garota gosta de se sentir valorizada quando pedidos como esses são feitos. – Ryan estava ali perto ainda imaginando como seria levar sua namorada para o Hudson de helicóptero. - Situações como essa pedem o requinte da paixão, do amor caloroso, dos mínimos detalhes para impressionar a amada...

– Hey Beckett, o que você acha de uma faixa enorme com o pedido? Em um barco lá embaixo? – Castle balançou a cabeça em negação. Não acreditava que estavam discutindo sobre romance e coisas de mulherzinha ali na cena do crime.

– Isso seria esplêndido! Eu conheço um cara na Doca 42, ele faz um precinho camarada... – Castle tomou o anel de noivado da mão de Ryan e virou-se para Kate. - E pétalas de rosas! Ryan, deixa comigo que...

– Casa comigo? – perguntou sem emoção alguma na voz. Beckett suspendeu a respiração e o olhou maravilhada. – Viu como é fácil? – a cara de Beckett murchou para uma de indignação.

– Você é realmente estraga-prazeres... – Castle deu um breve sorrisinho de vitória enquanto se virava para Esposito e o questionou:

– Esposito, o que você tem?

– Stacey Collins, 45 anos. Como te disse no telefone: Casamenteira de Luxo... – mostrando o cartão encontrado dentro da bolsa da mulher morta. – Relogio, celular e carteira com dinheiro e cartões de crédito, tudo intacto dentro da bolsa.

– Ryan! – Castle gritou para o mais novo acordar do devaneio. Beckett estava ali do lado e foi obrigada a tapar o ouvido em que foi gritado.

– Obrigada por me deixar surda... - ela murmurou um pouco irritada com o grito. Castle sabia ser realmente um chato quando se falava de emoções.

– O que mais Esposito?

– Há marcas de luta... – apontando os braços com hematomas da vítima.

– Jogada daquele prédio ali...? – Castle indicou o prédio que se seguia acima deles. Beckett olhou para ao alto e formulou:

– Talvez um dos clientes insatisfeito com o casamento arranjado tenha ficado irado e vindo tirar satisfações sobre os nobres serviços da dama... - Ryan ouvia atentamente, Esposito estava ainda revistando o corpo, já Castle cruzara os braços e se preparava para mais um dos discursos intermináveis de uma novelista dramática. - Em uma luta pela vida, Stacey tentou dissuadir o cliente de sua culpa no casamento errôneo... Um casamento que ela tanto ajudara a se concretizar com as melhores intenções... Então... – olhando além dos detetives e estendendo a mão para dramatizar a queda da vítima. – Stacey e cliente se engalfinham perto da amurada, Stacey perde um pouco do equilíbrio, o cliente percebe em sua oportunidade única e singular de terminar com a conversa. Um breve e sórdido momento para curar temporariamente o seu coração vingativo de um casamento infrutífero... – Esposito deu de ombros para Ryan, Castle girava os olhos em total descrença pela fantasia narrada. – Empurra-a para fora da amurada, assiste o lento e penoso voar de Stacey e pensa consigo mesmo: "Quem não irá dizer que foi suicídio?"...

– O pessoal do CSU não achou digitais até agora... – confessou Esposito indicando a vítima.

– E Stacey Collins encontra sua morte trágica e cruel. De casamenteira, uma pessoa empenhada em juntar casais apaixonados para cadáver frio e sozinho na sujeira de um beco do Brooklyn... – Beckett já sussurrava essa parte para dar mais tom de dramacidade. Castle descruzou os braços e a encarou firmemente.

– Acabou?

– Sim?

– Vamos ver se há alguma testemunha que ouviu alguma coisa lá dentro do prédio e esquecer o que a Beckett disse...

– Heeeeeey! Foi uma teoria ótima! – ela reclamou, sempre seguindo ele a poucos passos atrás.

Richard Castle acordou bruscamente, debruçado na mesa de reuniões do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York. Cochilara sem querer após do jantar completo que tivera com o pessoal do Departamento, ali mesmo para apurar as pistas sobre o caso da casamenteira. Ele limpou os cantos da boca e se espreguiçou lentamente percebendo que não havia ninguém ali além dele. Sorriu com a sensação que o sonho de uma Realidade Alternativa lhe dera. Kate como ele? Beckett, a escritora e ele o detetive durão? Quem diria! De tantos sonhos que tinha com a detetive mandona, esse fora para a categoria de "bizarrices a se lembrar".

Deveria ser a presença hollywoodiana da atriz Natalie Rhodes tão vidrada no caso para retirar qualquer maneirismo e essência da vida rotineira de Kate Beckett. A imaginação fértil de Castle já formulara algumas cenas nada apropriadas entre as duas, mas nem mesmo ele poderia admitir que o sonho que acabara de ter era uma daquelas fantasias bem guardadas. Richard Castle, o Detetive. E seguida por Beckett, a novelista linda, graciosa e provocante.

Aliás estava sendo surreal desde o começo do dia, até porque era como ter outra fantasia realizada: Alguém imitando exatamente como Beckett vivia, além de dar uma pitada de Nikki Heat para o papel no filme que viria. Isso e a cara que Beckett fazia ser imitada de maneira perfeita pela atriz. Era hilário ver a detetive lutar com tudo que podia para não expulsar a moça dali por ser estranhamente "clonada". Castle até esqueceu a parte em que Natalie nem fazia idéia de que Nikki Heat era invenção sua, nem que não lera o livro para se acostumar com a personagem, mas ao ver Kate entrar na sala com uma pasta particularmente cheia e começar o discurso:

– A assistente do Duke, Chloe? Na verdade Greta Morgan... – mostrando a ficha criminal da jovem que entrevistaram naquele mesmo dia. – Ex-dançarina... Detida algumas vezes por prostituição, cumpriu condicional e pena de prisão... – A detetive colocou a ficha bem na frente dele e apontou para a foto da jovem.

– Parece que ela decidiu dar um passo além não? – Kate agora tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar de que no sonho, mas o modo romancista fora substituído por um sagaz e feroz de pura certeza científica e investigativa. Castle não sabia se gostava dessa mudança. Talvez aquele olhar romântico e o discurso sobre como Stacey Collins caíra do prédio o deixava saudoso de uma Kate que jamais iria existir... Castle verificou a ficha de Greta Morgan e com um peso esquisito no coração, ele tentou desviar sua atenção do sonho que havia tido alguns minutos atrás. – Considerando a quantia enorme paga por Tonya a Stacey e o pouco que Stacey pagou a Duke, dinheiro pode ser um bom motivo... – ele completou tentando seguir uma linha de raciocínio que o tirasse da nostalgia do sonho.

Enquanto Beckett explicava sobre contatar outras delegacias, Castle foi obrigado a sentar ereto na cadeira e arregalar os olhos. Natalie Rhodes agora estava com os cabelos escuros da mesma tonalidade dos de Beckett. E as mesmas roupas?! Deixou o lápis em sua mão cair e o queixo também. Beckett olhou aterrorizada para a mulher ao seu lado, chegando a conclusão que ali naquele instante a atriz passara dos limites do aceitável. Castle engoliu em seco e murmurou para si mesmo:

– Exatamente como eu sonhei...? Com certeza isso ganha nos meus sonhos mais exóticos... – as duas mulheres olharam para ele ao mesmo tempo. – Por que sonhar com a Beckett sendo eu já foi mais do... ahn... Eu disse isso em voz alta?!


End file.
